


A Hypochondriac's Nightmare

by Giganotus



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Biting, Daedra, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Scratching, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giganotus/pseuds/Giganotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namira convinces Peryite to take a break from his job as Taskmaster in order to spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hypochondriac's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> There was a disturbing lack of fics of these two so naturally I had to fix that.

                     The two Princes who governed illness stood by eachother. Peryite in a human-like form instead of his usual dragon one, tweaking a new disease, and Namira watching as he worked. "Why don't you want this one to spread through the air?" she asked him. Peryite sighed, fin-like ears twitching.

  
"Because I don't want it to be too lethal," his voice purred. Namira rolled her eyes and gave the dragon-boy a light shove.

  
"Ugh you're so boring Peryite!" she jested. Peryite chuckled, abandoning the disease he was modifying and turning his attention to the other Prince.

  
"Yet you still hang around me," he teased right back, planting a light kiss on her lips. He then went back to working on his new illness. Namira had other plans though.

  
Namira edged closer to the other Prince, resting one arm around his shoulders. "Can't you take a little break, Taskmaster?" she purred into his ear. Peryite quickly stopped what he was doing.

  
"Hmm.... perhaps a short break wouldn't hurt..." Peryite mutters. After a brief moment, he once again turned his attention to Namira. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Namira smirked before pulling him into a more passionate kiss.

  
It didn't take long for things to start heating up between the two Daedra. Peryite pulled Namira closer, letting him deepen the kiss. His sharp teeth nipped lightly at Namira's lip, prompting a light laugh from her. She responded by running her unusually cool tongue over Peryite's bottom lip. When she did that, Peryite began to use his own tongue.

  
Namira's hands buried themselves in Peryite's white-green hair, her nails digging into his scalp. A low purr came from Peryite. Soon he broke the kiss, though only so he could begin kissing Namira's neck. He grazed his teeth against her cool, greyish skin before biting lightly. Namira tensed and let out a pleased sigh. Her hands wandered from his hair to the belt on his tunic.

  
"So we're doing this huh?" he purred in her ear. Peryite's own hands were now toying with her robes. Namira chuckled and nodded, then lowered herself onto the ground. Peryite followed her lead. Once the both of them were on the ground, Namira returned her attention to Peryite's belt, quickly removing it.  
Peryite pulled her robes down past her shoulders. He kissed along Namira's neck, trailing down to her collarbone, where he bit down. Namira hissed. "Come on, quit playing around!" she was getting impatient. Peryite laughed and sat up. He went ahead and removed his tunic, a tricky task considering his wings. Namira's hands trailed along his upper body, feeling his thin, sickly frame. She dug her nails into his skin, leaving light scratches on him.

  
Peryite purred as he felt his skin and scales be scratched. He pulled Namira's robe down more, soon removing it altogether. He ran his long tongue along her body. He paused at her breasts, licking and occasionally nipping at them. Soon he moved along, trailing little bites down. Peryite smirked at Namira, who was looking increasingly frustrated.

  
Instead of doing what she clearly wanted him to do, Peryite licked her inner thigh. He could hear her hiss in a mix of frustration and arousal. He placed a hand between her legs, his thumb toying with her folds. He was careful, since he still had claws in this form. While his hand stimulated her, he kept biting and sucking at her thighs. Namira herself was starting to grow tense, craving more from him. "I swear if you don't hurry up, I'll take you myself!" she hissed at him, her voice threatening to crack from pleasure.

  
"Fine, fine," Peryite chuckled as he sat up and took his hand away. He removed his tattered pants and loincloth. He positioned himself, then slid in. He immediately started to move, much to Namira's delight. His thrusts were slow at first, but soon he picked up his pace. His claws gripped her hips tightly, and he could feel her moving in rhythm with him.

  
Namira let out soft moans and growls as her hips moved against his. Her walls were growing slicker with each passing moment, making it even more pleasurable for her. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on reaching her peak. She listened intently to the pleased draconic sounds Peryite made and the sound of their skin slapping. Soon she reached her climax, and her whole form tensed as she felt a wave of pleasure. Peryite soon followed, his hold on her hips tightening as he released. He then pulled out and lied down next to Namira.

  
Namira turned to face him. "I suppose you have to get back to work now," she sighed, planting a light kiss on the other Prince's neck. Peryite ran a hand through her stringy, earthen hair.

  
"Hm... no. The disease can wait." Peryite gave a genuine smile. "Right now, I want to be with you," the Prince's voice was remarkably gentle and sweet sounding. Namira laughed lightly.

  
"Not worried that something will be thrown out of balance?" she joked, knowing how often Peryite worried about such things. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

  
"Oh, be quiet.." he joked back, pulling Namira into a hug. His fins twitched happily. Then he heard an odd noise comin from the surrounding woods. He sat up and looked around. Sure enough, out walked one of his Daedric minons, looking like a frightening hybrid of bug and human.

  
"WERE YOU HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!" Peryite shouted at it, his face turning red. The minion nervously looked around before running away. Peryite growled and was tempted to chase it down, only to be stopped by a laughing Namira. He sighed and decided to deal with it later. For now, he was going to spend time with Namira, fueling a hypochondriac's worst nightmare.


End file.
